Watches Are More Than Time Keepers
by CryingInsanity
Summary: While in the dark motel, Dean took out an old beaten watch from the secret lining in his leather jacket. He held it in one hand in front of his face and furrowed his brow contemplatively. He has had the watch for what seemed forever. He's wondered just as long about its strange signs and always cool, yet calming texture. He holds it firmly in hand and wonders: What's your purpose?


_**Hello. I assume that I am correct at guessing that you are a fan of Supernatural and Doctor Who. I became inspired to write this in a flurried whim. Mind you, I have never written such a thing before, but felt the need to not only share it, but possibly compose an adventure. This is my motivation. I thank you for reading and reviews would be wonderful, since I have not completely figured out where I am going to go with this.**_

_**Sincerely Yours,**_

_**~Crying_Insanity**_

_**Now On with the story!**_

* * *

**Ask Yourself This..**

_What if The Doctor had his own children, in a way, too?_

Ch. 1 Hour By Hour (Prologue)

"Some Time" Ago:

He and Rivers knew that they would probably never get to have a family of their own, with their children being safe from the harm that is always one or two steps behind them. Together they decide to travel and find a place where their "children" could be safe and live a wonderful, loving life without having to be on the run like them. But, when they traveled, the Tardis dropped them into what we would call the "Supernatural Universe." They arrive right outside the safe house just after Michael had transported future Sam and Dean back to their time and the Doctor and Rivers saw Michael as he erased Mary and John's memories.

They help the couple who are very confused get everything sorted out while posing as two newlyweds as well who were asking for directions, and saw the other two unconscious. Their memories were a little jumbled and the Doctor guessed it was to help keep the timeline because of the other time travelers. They stay the weekend with the Winchesters and discover much about both their backgrounds and how strong, in every sense of the word, they were with their lineage. At one point, Rivers looks over at the Doctor and she shares with him one of her approving smiles.

Knowing that Mary was with child, secretly they merge a part of themselves with the unborn child, Dean. They leave early the next morning without so much as a real goodbye. But, they leave behind a present for Dean in the shape of an old watch. They travel once more about four years in time and find another child on the way. They reintroduce themselves and the Winchester are glad to see their friends again. They talk through the night and Rivers spent most of that time smiling a motherly smile at Dean who would come up and speak what normal humans would call gibberish for a toddler, not Galliferian. Even the Doctor would laugh at the trivial things Dean would do, like beg them to play Cowboys and Aliens with him. They humbly take the Winchester's offer for a night's stay. They do the same to unborn Sam as they had done to Dean and leave before dawn. All they leave behind is another watch,very similar to the last one, for Sam.

This was one of the last times Rivers and The Doctor ever traveled together. But, both were content and confident that they had made the right choice. They had been dropped in front of the Winchester's for a reason. Sam and Dean were going to be important in this universe. They were going to have a job that would require saving the whole of the human race. They would do great things. The Doctor was happy yet sad for the fact that his two boys would never know of their other parents and will never know their origins and the wonders of the universe. All they would have from the Doctor would be the watches that Sam and Dean would probably never understand, and they will remain part of this world as long as any other human. And this was proved inherently true.

That was...Until Dean got curious...

* * *

_**While perusing the internet (much like you probably are now), I came across a Superwho Gif with Cas asking where Dean got his watch. Someone then commented on Sam and Dean being Aliens in an alternate universe. This story is what struck out at me to write. Gif source: **_padapumpkins


End file.
